Ice Ice Baby
by SRY
Summary: Yo Vanilla'...here be Addek porn. Read.


For the Addek: 90's Edition thing at TI. I suggest turning on Vanilla Ice as ambiance music. Just a suggestion though.

* * *

Everything was hot. Everything. The air was suffocating. The water coming out of the faucets was practically boiling. The bed was like a hot plate, even with all the blankets stripped off. Sweat dripped down Derek's forehead as he fiddled with the thermostat, knowing there was no chance it would miraculously start working. It was one of the hottest summers New York had ever seen, and Addison and Derek lived in a studio with a manager very unconcerned about the current sauna-like state their apartment was in. He couldn't wait until they started making some actual money as doctors and could move out of the hole they called home. He was down to his boxer-briefs, and still felt like he had a snowsuit on. 

He heard a key turn the lock, and looked up to see a similarly sweaty Addison trudge through the front door. She dropped her bag on the table and smiled at him.

"Hi baby."

Derek nodded. The only thing hotter than the current climate was Addison's temper. She didn't do well in heat, he learned, and had been unreasonably cranky for three days. Yesterday, she had gotten so fed up with him, and he with her for that matter, she stormed out of the place saying she was going to stay with her parents who could afford the luxuries of air conditioning, and specified that he was not invited.

And now she felt horrible. She had treated him as if he was the reason for the miserable heat and he didn't deserve her bitching. And fuck did he look hot like that, almost naked, sweat glistening in the sun coming through the shades.

"I brought you something." She walked towards him and he crossed his arms, trying to be mad but really he was glad she was back, even if she was a pain in the ass during this heat wave and was making his body temperature rise even higher, if that was possible, the closer she got.

She held out a cooler to him. He eyed her, but took the handle, and opened the lid.

"Ice?"

She smiled a little seduction at him, and nodded, quickly grabbing a pillow from the futon and throwing it on the floor. She kicked the clothes and crap out of the way to make a spot on the somewhat cooler hardwood floors.

"Lay down," she pecked at his neck, and took the ice chest from him, then set it on the ground by the pillow. "I'll be right back."

Derek eyed her, but did as he was told, and tried not to get too exited because he really should be upset with her.

Addison escaped to the bathroom, and returned thirty seconds later with two bath towels and two less pieces of clothing, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Derek's eyes widened, and she dropped the towels next to the ice and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she straddled him.

She leaned forward, supporting herself against the floor, and nibbled at his lips until he started kissing back. His hands slid up her hips and waist until he started tracing the skin under her bra.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his cheek, and she felt him nod. He moved his head back to look at her, and smiled, reassuring her. He quickly fused his mouth back to hers, and reached behind her to unhook her bra, grunting approval when the straps fell down to her elbows and her breasts hung free. As soon as he started cupping them and tweaking her nipples, she reached over to the cooler and pulled an ice cube out. She kissed him quickly once more before popping it in her mouth.

She held the ice in her mouth for a minute, letting it melt. Derek watched as water dribbled down the side of her chin; he lie back against the pillow staring at her, fantasizing about what she was about to do. She held the cube between her teeth, tracing it over his defined chest, torturing his nipples until they sufficiently hardened and he squirmed. Her path went down the center of his abs and she lost the ice in his belly button, giggling up at him when he sucked a sharp breath of air in. He let his fingers rake through her hair when she began teasing the sensitive skin above his dick with the cold substance, feeling his erection rise against her chest. The ice was just a sliver now, so she abandoned it at his pelvic bone and slid her tongue down the crevice where his leg began and then further down to caress his inner thigh. She pushed his legs wider and kissed up his length, smiling at him when she got the head. He pushed a jagged breath out and half-smiled back, and that turned into a gasp when he felt her cold lips close over him.

"Jesus baby," he threw his head back against the pillow and it hit the floor, and Addison pushed her mouth farther down onto him. The sensations were incredible and impossible, her mouth cold and warm at the same time, and she was making her lips so tight around him he thought he was going to explode right then. He felt her fingers caress his base, and they were cold too; goosebumps showered his legs and he could feel his muscles contracting through no control of his own. Addison reached up and grabbed another piece of ice and popped it in her mouth, and Derek caught her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss her fingertips lightly. She winked at him, and started kissing around his dick again, waiting for the ice to melt a little in her mouth. She took his tip back in again, and this time Derek's hips jolted forward because her tongue was like an icicle, making teasing circles around him. He knew he was close and he was really trying to minimize the thrusting he was doing into her mouth, but she was so soft and he could feel her breasts rub against the inside of his thighs, and her red hair was splayed out over his legs, and it was just too much.

"Shit, Addie…," he moaned out before coming into her mouth. She kept going until he was done, swallowing his orgasm and the ice cube and then smiling up at him. "God baby," he breathed, still panting and running his hands lightly across her scalp. She kissed her way up his torso, and he grabbed her hard and meshed his lips against hers.

He ran his hands up her spine, then flipped them over, laying her down gently against the pillow. He reached up to the futon and grabbed the other pillow and scooted it under her hips. Addison ran her hands through his hair as he sucked lightly on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue.

"Can you get me an ice cube babe?"

She reached over and grabbed one from the cooler and he sucked it and her nipple at the same time. He pushed the ice cube down her body with his tongue, and felt her jump when he pressed it hard against her clit. He laughed, and left the ice there so cold water would drip down her, and he lapped it up with his tongue, scattering kisses and licks all over her thighs and lips. He took the ice back into his mouth and gently pushed it into her, careful not to let it go too far up. She gasped and bucked her hips at the shock, so Derek breathed hot air onto her and onto his hands, and then let his warm fingers find her clit. He continued his manual ministrations while he sucked the ice in and out of her, and soon she was on the edge.

"Derek…Derek," she gasped, desperately grinding her pelvis forward.

"Come for me baby," he looked up at her, her face so gorgeous and erotic and he bent down and sucked harder and rubbed her clit just the right way and she came, shaking and moaning. He gave her small nips across her spread legs and pushed his fingers into her because he loved to feel her aftershocks. Her thighs were quivering and he thought he heard her teeth chatter slightly.

"Are you getting too cold sweetie?" he asked, looking up from between her legs. He was still running his fingers up and down her labia so Addison was understandably incoherent. She let out a jagged moan and kept her eyes softly shut, but her shoulders were shaking a bit, and he didn't know if it was from her orgasm or if the ice was becoming too much. Derek reached over and grabbed a fluffy towel, draping it over her chest and stomach. He dropped soft kisses over her hipbones and the tops of her thighs, and sucked the ice cube out of her entrance. It tasted like her so he kept it in his mouth until it melted while he pushed his fingers into her again and rubbed at her g-spot.

She started gyrating against him again, but he felt her pull on his shoulders a minute later so he crawled up to her. Addison pushed her face against Derek's and let her lips intertwine with his; his tongue was freezing but the rest of his mouth was warm, and she could taste herself on him.

"Baby," she whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" he was still preoccupied with how her lips were warming his back up.

Addison shifted her hips until she could feel Derek pressing against her opening and then she pushed down, engulfing him. He moaned into her neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Somehow the friction between their frozen genitals created a burning sensation that hurt so bad and felt so good at the same time. Addison raked her nails against his back, leaning over to tangle her lips with his.

He yanked the towel off of her and kissed his way down to her chest, taking as much of her right breast into his mouth as he could.

"Mm," he kissed her nipple, "I love you."

Addison, eyes half open, grazed her fingers through his hair. "I love you too baby."

He snaked his arm out to the cooler and grabbed another piece, popped it in his mouth, and kissed her. They transferred the cube back and forth a few times before Derek let her have it and pulled away. He laughed, and sucked lightly at her jaw.

"It almost seems appropriate to do this to Vanilla Ice."

She laughed, "no," and he kissed her, taking the ice back.

* * *

Heeeeee. Pretty much just pointless porn, but review anyway and I'll send you a cooler of ice - you can do what you want with it : ) 


End file.
